The Vessel That Holds His Heart
by SahnxannRay007
Summary: How does the 15th member reshape the Organization? For 1 in particular it may mean his hearts return. For the others it may mean their demise. Will #VIII win? Sorry guys, but this story has been discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

**The Vessel That Holds His Heart **

Chapter 1: Path to Choose

**Disclaimer: You all know I own none of these Guys although I wish I could. *Snickers.***

"Have you chosen a path?" A man with silver hair asked me. His amber-golden eyes flared as he waited in anticipation for my answer.

"No…" I said softly staring at him through the black leather hood that hid the upper portion of my face from him.

"Would you like purpose? To simply be, and to have reason to your existence?" He asked of me as the words rang through my head melodically.

"To be…" I said, "all I want… is to be…to have some reason to exist…" The way the words came from my mouth made me sound as if I were desperate.

"Then join us," he said straight to the point holding out his hand to me.

I didn't say a word hesitating at first to grab a hold of his hand, but my underlining desire to seek unanswered questions, and to simply "be" overpowered my mind, and forced my hand into his. I watched his eyes relax after my decision, his stance loosen.

"Rei…"he stated, my true name revealing its essence to him. "No more shall you be called Rei," he said pausing for a short time finishing his words a silent moment later, "You will be given a new name. From now onyou shall be known as Rexi." He waved his hand out in front of me as the letters in my true name appeared. The words circled around my head twice before stopping, and revealing to me my new name.

"Rexi…" I muttered as I watched the man open some sort of portal in front of him.

"Fallow me," he said walking into the blackish-purple distortion.

This time I did not hesitate. I fallowed him as he whispered his name to me.

"Xemnas…"I whispered fallowing him through to the other side.

"Rexi…welcome." a man with bluish-silver hair said. His eyes flaring the same gold color Xemnas' were.

"This is Saix. I relay all my orders through him. Starting next week you shall report to him daily," Xemnas explained, his face lacking any sort of emotion.

"This is where you'll be staying," Saix said, also emotionless, as he stepped aside revealing a door labeled XV in roman numeral.

I thought it strange to be labeled that way, but instead of asking why, I nodded my head once to acknowledge his statement.

"Please reside here until we ready the round room for your introduction into the organization," he added opening the door to my quarters.

I nodded my head once again to acknowledge his instructions walking into the room just as Saix shut the door behind me. I looked about this bland white room I was to call my home. I knew nothing of the place, or of anything in it. I sat on the edge of the bed facing the window gazing out into the murky black-clouded sky. I sighed heavily as time drug on. Then, after what seemed like eternity, a knock at the door interrupted the silence.

"Rexi…it's time," I herd Saix say from the other side of the door.

Slowly standing, and repositioning my hood back over my head, I walked out of the room to meet him.

"Fallow me," he said solemnly walking towards a distorted portal off in the distance.

Fallowing him felt awkward to me as we walked through emerging on the other side into a round room full of seats where the other organization members sat. I thought nothing of it at the time.

"Today is a glorious day. A new member has been chosen to wear the coat," Xemnas spoke with leadership, "Please welcome our XV'th member."

As he ended his speech I could feel all eyes focused on me.

I slightly smiled saying hello in my mind, although, I did happen to notice three pairs of eyes focused on me deeper than anyone else's eyes.

"Dismissed," Xemnas announced as all the members started leaving one after the other.

Saix took the time to explain to me, after everyone had left, how to create the portals that would allow me to travel from one world to the next. I easily accomplished this task before he could even finish giving me instructions. I touched his cheek lovingly and smiled dismissing myself to my quarters seconds later.

"I sense incredible power within her master," Saix spoke with a smile that wrote satisfaction.

"As do I," Xemnas started, "Now you know why I was so eager to get her to join." Xemnas finished with a smile of accomplishment. "But…we need to keep a close watch on her. She may be vital to our plans. Loosing her would severely hinder what we are trying to accomplish," Xemnas explained speaking more in directive this time.

"Ah…no worries master. I shall see to it she is kept from receiving to much information, and report to you daily to keep tabs on how things are working," Saix said determined to carry out the plans as discretely as could possibly be.

Xemnas just nodded portaling away Saix idly after him.

I entered my room once more, closing and locking the door behind me. "Ugh…" I moaned sighing heavily. I unzipped my coat walking over to the bed throwing it off onto the pillows. I now wore no top but my black bra and black leather pants like the rest of the organization members. I slipped off my black leather skater shoes leaving only my black socks on to cover my feet. "Man…" I started walking over to the window dragging my french-tipped finger nails through my short cut deep-red hair, "this place…I suppose I'll get use to it…" I finished rubbing my dragon-green eyes. "Who were those two…" I asked closing my eyes seeing the vibrant red-head smiling at me with that look on his face, fallowed by Saix's deep golden ones, and another who was hooded. I covered my mouth to yawn as I tipped my head to the left to read the clock. "Midnight…"I said sighing loudly. I walked over to the bed tossing my coat over the nightstand next to it. Then, pulling back the covers, I slid my body beneath them bringing the blankets to my chin. Yawning one last time, and turning my body on the side, I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

[In the Castle's Grey Room]

"Man," a gentlemen started falling into one of the Grey Rooms white sofas, "another girl."

"Just fantastic!" a dirty blond said leaning his head back, "another girl who pms's is just what we need right now."

"Demyx! Not all girls are as quick tempered as Larxene," another with light blonde hair said.

"Psh…we'll see," the one called Demyx spoke lifting his head and crossing his arms.

"And Axel over there has been completely quiet since her introduction," an older man with a ponytail and grayish hair said.

The red-head just leaned up against the glass with his arms crossed not hearing his comrade's comment.

"Seems he quite taken by her," a soft voice said who had pink hair.

"Marluxia you don't know what your talking about," Axel said snapping back to him before leaving the grey room.

'Eh...no surprise there...I observed Saix's eyes as well as Axel's, and my own, deeply scoping her,' the older man said to himself before standing and leaving the Grey Room as well.

**Note: Ok…here's my first chapter and I'm really excited and nervous…I am proud to finally find the courage to post this for the world to read. Later chapters will have sexual content so beware, and I hope I did ok so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vessel That Holds His Heart  
**

Chapter 2: First Days

**Disclaimer: You all know I own none of these Guys although I wish I could. *Snickers.***

I woke up the next day very rested. I couldn't remember how long I'd been asleep. I found my coat and put it on covering my head and face with the hood once more. I couldn't start training till I had a weapon of my own, but I thought of asking Saix if I could touch up on my magic skills. Leaving my room I saw a red head turning a corner down the hall from me. I decided to fallow suite so it appeared to others like I knew where I was going. I observed him having fun picking on a smaller, younger blond. I walked into the room fully to see most of the members were here. Even the XIV'th member who was barely 3 days old. I was now officially 1 day old. I walked up to Saix and took my place next to number XIV. I was a bit taller than her, and a little more developed. For some reason I felt safe next to her. Like me, she kept her hood on and did not speak. Something about the smaller and petite figure standing to my right was calming. I was sure to speak to her as soon as I felt more comfortable.

"Axel. You are to join Roxas for his first real mission," Saix instructed continuing further, "Xemnas would like you to depart as soon as you are ready."

"Yeah sure," the red head said bluntly continuing to mess with the smaller blond boy who was trying to escape his grasp out of a perfect head lock.

"Axel! Roxas! Stop fooling around! You have your orders," Saix said sternly, the berserker in him ready to snap in an instant.

"Yeah, yeah were going," Axel said releasing the boy and creating a portal near the other side of Saix. Axel stopped looking in our direction as Roxas did the same.

"Number XIV Xion, and XV Rexi," Saix muttered lowly.

"Xion…" Roxas said with a whisper.

"Alright lova-boy move it," Axel said pushing him through the portal before closing it behind him.

'Xion…' I said in my head commanding my legs to move me as I decided to return to my room.

In the hall a corner from my room I herd, "Rexi, correct?" a man with a patch over his one eye asked when I turned the corner.

"Yes…may I help you?" I asked watching him through my hood.

"Nope. Just introducing myself," he said pausing then beginning again, "Xigbar. Number II."

"Rexi…number XV. It's nice to meet you," I said before dislodging my hand to walk into my room. I locked the door behind me removing my hood realizing his eyes, rather one eye, was the third set of eyes on me. I sighed heavily walking into the bathroom removing my clothes to run a steaming hot shower. Sitting on the bottom of the tub, crossing my legs bringing them up to my chest, I wrap my arms around them finally resting my chin on my knees. "Mmmm," I moan relaxing as the hot water ran down my overly tensed back. I stood up moments later to wash my deep-red hair and body afterward. I shut off the shower grabbing a hanging towel to dry myself off, clothing myself soon after. I went and sat on my bed wondering what my weapon may be. It must have been late at night because before I knew it I was underneath the covers asleep.

[Twilight Town Clock Tower]

"Hey Axel?" Roxas called to him licking down his ice cream before it dribbled onto his hand.

"Hey what?" the older boy responded before taking a huge bite of his ice-cream bar.

"Did you see the way Xion smiled at me when she first joined?" Roxas asked of his best friend sucking down another huge slurp of the taste littering sea-salt ice cream.

"Eh? No Roxas I didn't," Axel responded finally finishing his ice cream bar up.

"I wonder why…" Roxas stated finishing his ice cream off as well.

"Don't know. You seem quite taken by her," Axel said leaning backwards.

"Do not," he said lowly as a light blush developed on his cheeks.

"Roxas…you don't have to hide things from me," Axel said nudging his comrade in the shoulder.

"Well…I don't even know her Axel," he responded looking down at his fidgeting hands resting in his lap.

"Roxas sometimes you don't always have a reason to like someone. Sometimes it happens because it's meant to be," Axel explained honestly.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to get to know her better," Roxas said standing up, "It's getting late…we should RTC now."

"Yeah we should," Axel said standing up, "lead the way my friend." Axel fallowed Roxas to the portal, but before stepping through it he said out loud to himself, "Rexi…maybe I should get to know you better too…at least before Xigbar or Saix do…" Smirking satisfied he walked into the portal.

**Note: Ok guys…I know this chapter was short, but I need ideas! Can you guys give me some ideas as to where I should direct this story. I can't stray to far from plot, but the ideas in my head just keep flooding in! I have a major plot twist coming up, and latter chapters will have sexual content within them. The next chapter doesn't get to detailed, but Chapters 4 and 6 do for a fact since that is how far I have written. Anyway, please review and lemme know what exactly is on your mind ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vessel That Holds His Heart**

Chapter 3: Pain, Friendship, Love

**Disclaimer: You all know I own none of these Guys although I wish I could. *Snickers.***

_***Warning: Some Minor Sexual Content! Read at your own discretion.***_

For the next couple of days I stood next to Xion in the Grey Room, watching and studying everything that happened, soaking in everyone's personalities to learn who was who and how they could be approached. It was quite amusing to stand there and watch everyone mess around telling stories of things that had happened to them out on missions.

"Larxene…Xemnas would like you to help number XV sharpen up her magic skills so we may use her in the field," Saix said sternly.

Larxene just sighed crossing her arms and saying, "Why do I always have to be the noobs babysitter?"

"Apparently the Superior thinks your magic skills are above others and thus chooses you to teach magic. Would you like me to tell him otherwise?" Saix asked in a serious and sarcastic tone.

"No…I'll do it…" she said walking up to me. "You ready XV?" she asked creating a portal.

I nodded my head fallowing her through the portal to resurface in the Sandbox of Twilight Town.

"Now this should be easy for you since you haven't depended on using a main weapon yet," she explained calmly, slightly irritated, just as some heartless surfaced, "these heartless just never fail to show up at the right time. Anyway, lets see what you can do."

I nodded as the heartless ran for me. I repeatedly caste fire until the weaklings were demolished. I could hear Larxene gasp as another 3 waves of weaklings surfaced and attempted to ambush me. I switched between fire, blizzard, and thunder magic curing myself after every wave of heartless I obliterated. Finally, after about 10 minutes of non stop, back-to-back ambushes, they stopped showing up. When I turned around to look back at Larxene I saw a stronger heartless portal in right behind her. She was to stunned about my performance to notice the heartles's entrance.

"Larxene!" I shouted running in her direction as fast as I could watching the heartless raise its claws. I reached her just in time to push her out of the way as the heartless dug its claws into my back. I screamed loudly before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop.

"Argh! THAT'S IT!" I herd her shout in rage as she performed one of her best thunder attacks. She ran over to me just as the heartless completely vanished into thin air. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked me hastily.

"Y-yeah…" I muttered as she helped me to my feet.

"Why did you do that?" she asked putting one of my arms over and behind her head.

"Because Larxene…I didn't want to see you get hurt," I said honestly.

She just smiled slightly shocked at what just happened and muttered a low "Thanks…"

I nodded my head weakly smiling back as we entered the Castle's Grey Room. I herd a few gasps in the room and saw a few open mouths through my hood as we entered.

"What happened?" Saix demanded.

I let Larxene tell the story as blood trickled down my battered back. I felt my legs weaken underneath me, and my state of consciousness decrease until all was black. I herd my name being called a few times before I herd no more..

Axel watched me collapse and, in reflex, ran to catch me before I hit the castle's hard marble floor.

"Quickly Axel. Take her to her room where I will meet you," Vexen said running off.

"Vexen let me help you!" Larxene demanded pursuing him.

"Alright," he nodded running down into his lab closely fallowed by Larxene.

Together the two of them grabbed a butt load of things Vexen would need to address my wounds. Then, together they busted out of Vexen's lab heading towards the dorms. While waiting, Axel unzipped my coat lifting it over my head as he gasped in surprise at how bad my back was battered. Shortly after, Larxene and Vexen entered my room, both of them having the same reaction Axel did. Vexen quickly spread iodine all over my back, dousing a rag in rubbing alcohol, and quickly spreading it over my cuts. Two of the three cuts were exceptionally deep. For the two deep ones, Vexen rinsed the wounds clean before stitching them closed. After stitching the two deep wounds closed, Vexen smothered my back in an antibiotic cream before taping huge gauze pads over the newly stitched wounds, and propping my body up carefully -with the help of Axel and Larxene- to wrap ace bandages from under my arms to my waist. Axel kept his eyes closed and head turned, but Larxene being a girl, didn't mind to see me topless. Before setting me back down, Vexen took a pair of razor sharp scissors and cut along the seam of my hood cutting off the back of my coat and throwing it in a bag.

"She seems to not be comfortable enough to show her face yet. Leave her hood Larxene. You'll stay here and watch her will you not?" Vexen asked throwing everything in the same bag as my coat to dispose of later.

Larxene nodded at him pulling a clean comforter out of a closet near the bathroom to drape over me.

"Alright. After you Axel," Vexen said fallowing his comrade out the door closing it behind him.

I woke up the next evening, my back feeling a little sore, and my head groggy. I stuttered slightly moaning.

"Rexi…try not to move so much ok," a familiar male voice said.

"Uh huh…easier said then done," I replied sitting up wincing in discomfort.

"Larxene went to eat, wash up, and rest a bit," the voice said.

I brought myself to turn around and see who the owner of the voice was. Through my hood I could see the red head leaning against the wall close to my bedroom window. I could feel a blush develop on my face but quickly recovered from it.

"That was a very brave thing you did for her. She has changed because of you. You showed her someone cares," the red head explained.

"Yeah…well I'm glad to help out when I am able," I stated simply.

"Xemnas is very pleased," Axel said walking over to me.

"I suppose that's a good thing," I said watching him carefully.

He chuckled lightly sitting next to me on the bed. "It's always a good thing to have the boss man on your side," he said looking over at me.

I just stared at him through my hood not saying a word. I finally felt it necessary to reveal my face to him. I pulled my hood off tossing it to the floor by the window. My short deep red hair flared beside my face as my dragon green eyes became emerald in the darkness of the room. I could see Axel was taken back by the way I looked. His eyes couldn't lie as he looked me over with a straight face.

"You seem shocked," I said lowly.

"Do I?" he asked standing up. "You only look like you could be my twin sister," he continued standing directly in front of me.

"Is that a problem?" I asked looking down at my hands resting in my lap.

"No," he said using his fingers to tip my chin upwards so my eyes would meet his.

Butterflies swam in my stomach like a reckless tornado. A light blush developed on my cheeks as my dragon green eyes met his deep emerald eyes.

"Is there something specific you're looking for, or trying to find out?" I asked calmly gazing into his eyes.

"As a matter of fact there is," he said leaning in really close to my face, his lips barely an inch from mine.

"May I ask what?" I asked already anticipating his next move.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," he replied in almost a whisper bringing his lips to mine.

I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. His lips were soft, warm, and moist taunting me to want more. The breath from his nose snaked around my neck in a warmth unimaginable as his scent intoxicated my mind. This time it was my move. Using my right hand I reached up to wrap it around his neck to caress it with my finger tips. I nibbled on his bottom lip asking politely to enter. I waved my left hand at the door locking it. Axel responded by allowing me entrance as he used his free hand to deepen the kiss. The inside of his mouth was warm and it was like my tongue melted in his mouth. He slid a hand down my back carefully laying me down. He pressed his body into mine smirking at my silent moan. He bent his head back down teasing the side of my neck with butterfly kisses. I bit my lower lip breathing in hard. I unzipped his coat revealing his slender built chest, and snaked my arms around his waist and lower back pulling him down onto me more. A small moan escaped my lips as the pressure from his pelvis onto mine increased. Just as I brought my hands to his pants to undo them, a twist fallowed by a knock froze us in place.

"Axel, Rexi? Is everything alright? Why is the door locked?" I herd Larxene ask worried.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Axel told me to tell you that he had to use the bathroom and didn't want you to walk in on him," I replied as he helped me back into a sitting position. I watched as he zipped up his coat while listening to Larxene ramble on about me being awake. Axel walking up to the door to open it after flushing the toilet, and I watched as he let her in, winking at me before he excused himself.

"Thanks Axel," Larxene said closing the door behind him, "Rexi! It's about time you woke up and moreover, sitting up." She smiled watching me stand up.

I looked at her and nodded smiling back. "Thanks…can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry," I said grabbing a new coat and zipping it up over me.

"Wow…you could be Axel's twin," Larxene said watching my dark hair flare as she turned on the lights to my room.

"That's what Axel said. Only difference is my hair is a deeper red, and my eyes a dragon green instead of emerald green," I said fallowing her down the hall.

Larxene chuckled as she asked, "Are you feeling better now?" She tipped her head to the side to look over her shoulder at me while we continued to walk.

"Yes. Much better. My back is a little stiff and sore, but nothing I cannot handle," I said just as we waked into the castle's kitchen. I could see Axel terrorizing poor Roxas again, and Xion finally uncovered her face. To my surprise she looked exactly like me. Her hair was short and black instead of red like mine, and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue instead of dragon green like mine. But we both had a smooth fair complexion and similar facial features. Her bangs also split on the opposite side than mine, hers being on the left and mine being on the right.

"Go ahead and sit. I'll grab you a plate," Larxene said contently.

I nodded and headed for the trio. "Axel! Has no one taught you to play nice?" I teased in a fun sarcastic tone. I stood next to Xion on the opposite side of the table from Axel and Roxas.

Axel let Roxas slip from his grasp as he stood up placing his hands on the table, and leaning forward towards me saying, "Fire never plays fair."

"Is that so?" I said placing my hands on the table right in front of his hands, leaning forward, and stopping before my face was inches from his.

"Care to find out?" He asked with the most daunting look on his face.

"Maybe I do," I said with the same daunting look slimming my eyes.

"Enough you two!" Xion said pulling me away, "On your own time please."

"Yeah! Were trying to eat if you haven't noticed," Xigbar said shoveling a spoon full of hash browns into his mouth.

I could tell Xigbar was jealous. I immediately snapped back to reality whispering into Xion's ear before sitting, "Thank you."

Xion just nodded smiling.

I sat down next to her with her help just as Larxene came over to serve me my food sitting next to me. "Thank you Larxene," I said thanking her with a smile.

"Your welcome," she replied continuing, "We have to change your bandages after this to keep them from getting infected."

I nodded acknowledging her statement as I scooped some scrambled eggs into my mouth. I was so hungry I ate the whole plate in five minutes. I rubbed my belly slightly belching as my stomach settled.

"Well someone was defiantly hungry," Larxene said as I herd Axel, and Xigbar chuckle at her statement. Saix, out of the corner of my eye, cracked a small smile.

I sat and talked with Xion answering a few questions she's been waiting to ask me until Larxene finished her meal.

"How come you would stand next to me Rexi?" she asked with a smooth look on her face.

"Because I felt safe standing next you Xion. I can't put my finger on it, but I just felt I needed to," I replied watching her finish her plate.

"Felt safe? Hm…that's interesting I felt the same way about you," she said to continue on, "that's why I wouldn't move. Any other person would have been thinking I need to get out of here. Stranger alert."

I giggled as she said this thinking the same exact thing. "Well I'm glad were on good terms," I said as Larxene finished her plate taking Xion's, mine, and her plate back to the kitchen.

"Your welcome," she said to the both of us before we got a chance to say thank you.

When she came back in I said my goodbyes to Xion, Axel, and Roxas even though he did not say much, and winked in Saix's and Xigbars direction. "Shall we go?" I asked Larxene walking towards her.

She nodded fallowing me out of the kitchen, and back down the hall into my room.

I unzipped my coat tossing it on the bed turning around so she could undo the ace bandages.

"Alright if I hurt you let me know," she said unwinding the ace bandages.

"I will," I said leaning my hands on the side of the bed for support. I could feel her finish unwinding the bandages and slowly peel off the gauze pads. She wiped off the old ointment cleaning my cuts with peroxide instead of alcohol. Then a chill of coldness ran down my back as she reapplied the iodine with a soaked rag. Lastly, she dried the iodine covering my wounds in the same antibacterial cream Vexen used.

"Rexi. These are looking great! You should be able to get the stitches out next week," Larxene said carefully lining the stitches with the cream.

"They were that deep?" I asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Only the two outside ones. The middle one wasn't deep enough to stitch," she answered honestly placing the gauze pads over the cuts once more.

"Go figure," I started, "Well at least it wasn't like kill me deep."

"Vexen said you would have bled to death if you were on the mission alone. Then the heartless would have swamped you. Those damn heartless bastards," she said reapplying the ace bandages around my torso like Vexen had.

I just laughed at her remark replying, "I'm stronger than that."

"I'm sure you are, and you seem to be quite the fighter at that," She said handing me my coat.

I just set the coat on my night stand covering my mouth as a yawn forced it's way out of my mouth. "You know…I think I'm going to take a nap," I said crawling into bed and laying on my stomach.

"Yeah. I was going to say," Larxene started pulling the comforter up to my lower neck, "I'll be right here if you need me ok."

I nodded making myself comfortable watching her walk over to the chair next to the window.

"Sleep well," she said quietly sitting in the chair watching me doze off while reading a book on advancing her lightening.

I managed to mutter a thanks before falling to sleep. I must have been tired because before I could even think of the next thing, I was out in a deep sleep.

**Note: Ok so here's chapter 3! Some minor sexual intimacy, but nothing to explicit. That's for the next chapter. I've been having a hard time putting these together with the ideas in my mind floating in and out making it hard for me to decide how I want this to go Ugh…it's quite exhausting. But please lemme know how you guys think the story is going so far. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vessel That Holds His Heart**

Chapter 4: Glave Awakening

**Disclaimer: You all know I own none of these Guys although I wish I could. *Snickers.***

***Warning: Major Sexual Content! Read at your own discretion!***

Two days later, Larxene and I had become the best of friends. Everyone had told me that the kindness I'd shown her had changed her for the better. Her and Demyx, even though they are opposite elements, were now actually getting closer, but will probably never date due to the fact that others have her attention as well as hers on others. See that's the thing about being 1 of the 3 females in the organization. They play their little games with us, and well having no emotions, we play back needing to release our sexual frustration. Demyx was attractive, but just not what I was looking for. The three that had their eyes on me were the three I had my eyes on. Everyone here has said Larxene had changed. She still has a quick temper, don't get me wrong, but it's how she deals with her situations. She now approaches a situation much more mature and positive. And man have her powers grown! Larxene has actually learned to control and mature her shocking element. As for Axel and myself…Xemnas has him so busy with missions, and training, that I haven't seen much of him since our encounter two days ago. I've noticed Xion and Roxas have been getting a lot closer as well as Luxord, Zexion, and Marluxia eying Xion. After all, Xion and Roxas wield the key blade that releases the hearts we need. As of me…sadly I am still very much weaponless. I'm told to just be patient and it will come. Because of my status, my magic skills on the other hand, are at the same level as Larxene's. She doesn't understand how my magic could grow so strong with me being barely a week old. My train of thought was broken when I entered the Grey Room, and for the first time ever Axel was there. I saw his face lite up as I entered the room.

"Hey Rex! How's my girl today?" Larxene asked wrapping her arm around my neck.

"I am well Larx," I said smiling at her noticing that she is significantly taller than Xion and myself.

"Good to hear. Guess what?" Larxene asked me in a play full mood.

"What." I answered calmly watching a bigger smile develop on her face.

She bent down to my ear and whispered, "You get to go on a mission with Axel today."

My face went completely red as I said to myself, 'Oh great.' "Well," I started and then continued on, "I'll catch ya later Larx. Be safe on your mission ok." I then walked up to Axel as Larxene gave me a thumbs up.

"There's a Wyvern and a few Soldiers that need to be exterminated in Twilight Town. You up for it?" Axel asked smiling at me.

I have to admit I was a little nervous, but Axel's look made me feel safe. "Yeah…as ready as I'll ever be," I replied a little nervous.

"Don't worry Rexi. I won't let anything happen to you," Axel said picking up on my nervousness.

I just smiled and fallowed him through the portal. We both surfaced on the other side up by the tram station. We walked down until we hit the sandbox which seems to always be a heartless hot spot. Today, however, was rather quiet. So we walked on down towards the mansion to hit hotspot number two. In the forest Axel stopped abruptly to push me to the side. He pushed me so hard I fell to the ground skidding a few feet.

"Whatever is here….ain't no damn Wyvern or soldier!" Axel yelled through gritted teeth.

I saw something fly through the air, where I was previously standing, that would have hit me if Axel hadn't pushed me away. I just sat there confused as I watched him summon his Chakrams.

This time I felt the attack coming my direction. I stood up quickly throwing a fire spell knocking it back. I strained my back with the twist motion, but not enough to stop me. From that point on the invisible enemy threw non-stop direct hits in my direction. Axel hit off the attacks I missed or dodged. He fallowed me carefully covering all angles possible. I stopped my back flips closing my eyes. I herd the enemies movements, and saw through its invisible shield. I threw a spell of fire and lightening hitting it spot on watching as its cloaking device began to fail. It threw a surprise attack at me hitting me in the center of my back throwing me five feet, and enraging me in the process.

"That's it! You're going to regret that!" I shouted throwing more powerful magic attack combos. I must have infuriated the monster because it regained use of its cloaking ability again. Axel stopped covering my back as both of us tried to catch our breaths. This time the enemy came in from the side hitting me closely with its tongue. That attack knocked me another ten feet through the air. It spun around to attack me a second time giving me just enough time to brace myself defensively, but not even ten inches away from my face was the attack interrupted. I thought it was Axel, but I looked over at him and he was still in the process of standing up from the monsters tail spin attack. The shine, from whatever it was, had blinded me for a few seconds until the light became a deep purple color outlined with a silvery glimmer. I grabbed the long Glave instantly knowing what to do. I swung it around like an expert as I launched for the enemy performing a twisted aerial combo. It was instantly demolished. I landed falling to my knees a short moment later. I herd words echoing through my head.

"Glave of Silence," I said as a dim deep purple light traced my figure, with a hint of silver on the outside of the purple, and resonated off of my skin. The weapon I held in my hands was longer than me, but thin and slender. The blade of the Glave was double sided and shaped sort of like a "G". The weapon disappeared as I brought myself to stand.

"Well…that was amazingly different," Axel said walking up to me.

I smiled nodding my head yes to his response. "The wounds on my back are gone," I said watching him arch an eyebrow, "When I took hold of the Glave, an amazing rush of energy surged through me healing my back, and restoring my energy."

Axel just chuckled patting my back really hard. "Ha ha! I remember very well what it was like when I got my Chakrams," he said as we walked away from the battle site. Near a tree Axel stopped suddenly pushing me back up against the tree harshly, and blocked any escape with his arms.

"Do you think I forgot about the other day in the kitchen?" He asked me. His voice low and dangerous slimming his eyes to make himself appear intimidating.

I closed my eyes looking to the side while crossing my arms. "As I have not either," I said lowly keeping my pose making sure he understood that I was NOT intimidated by him.

He took that the way I had intended him to and said in a very deep whisper, "Are you afraid to play with the Flurry of Dancing Flames? To dance your way through the heat of fire?"

I smirked in amusement saying, "Mmm…fire. Such an unpredictable element. The passion and desire to burn strong. I have many elements I can pick and choose to manipulate. Fire, however, burns within my heart surrounded by the shadows of darkness, and a hint of light."

Axel responded by whispering so close to my ear that it sent chills down my spine, and caused a held back moan to escape. I could feel the heat emanating from his flesh, and I could feel mine respond to his. His scent became increasingly stronger the longer I stood there. I bit my lip harshly trying to bring myself back to reality, but it didn't work. My head became light-headed and dizzy being intoxicated by his scent. The fire from my body craved the fire from his. His lips brushed teasingly across the flaming skin of my neck. I tried my hardest to resist him, but truth has it, I wanted him as much as he wanted me because of my desire to have him grew with every moment he teased me.

"Don't resist me," he whispered again allowing his heated breath to travel across the back of my neck. He agonizingly pressed his body against mine causing another moan to escape.

"Axel…" I whispered finally giving in to my body's desires. I uncrossed my arms using my hands to unzip his coat biting at my bottom lip again. My hands snaked their way around his hips bringing him closer to me as my finger nails ran down the naked skin of his back.

"Mmm…" He moaned slightly tipping his head back.

I reached up to his neck to suckle on the boiling skin I felt pressed tightly against me. My mind became hazy and clouded as I did what naturally came to my mind, but just as I began to reach out, he slammed me back into the tree holding my shoulders down firmly. His lips attacked mine relentlessly, but I attacked him back with as much force as he had. I wanted him so badly by now I couldn't think straight. His scent infiltrated my mind creating a buzz. The heat coming from his body made me crave him even more. The taste of his tongue mixed with mine teased me further. I couldn't hold back, and I couldn't resist him any longer. Every part of me wanted him.

Axel broke the heated kiss to summon a portal, pick me up stratling his waist, and carry me through to his room on the other side. I could tell it was his room, and not mine, because his scent was all over the darkened place. He carried me over to the bed leaning me down into it making sure his body didn't separate from mine to far. He carefully fallowed the movements of my body, and as soon as he was on top perfectly, he pressed his heated body into mine once more.

I felt the bulge in his pants this time as it made perfect contact exactly where it needed to. I arched my shoulders releasing a rather loud moan as a sensation, I've never felt before, traveled through my entire body. I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him down onto me harder. I could hear his silent moan perfectly as I leaned up nibbling at his bottom lip for entrance.

He leaned my head back down engaging in the most deepest heated kiss ever.

I could feel the combination of his heat intertwine with mine. I could feel how bad we both wanted the other, and I could feel the intensity behind that want. We both needed each other and we knew it. I managed to free the coat Axel wore throwing it to the floor.

He teased me further by unzipping mine with his teeth, and as he breathed out, his scorching breath scaled all the way down my chest and torso. I clutched my hands into fists fighting back another moan. I leaned up to kiss him hard again as he finished removing my coat throwing it next to his. The heat exploded off my body and melded with his like a perfectly fitted puzzle piece.

I could tell he knew I was nervous which provoked him to say, "Rexi&…relax. You don't have to hold back or be nervous."

"Ok…I'll try…" I muttered lowly. My eyes became half glazed as ecstasy filled my mind. I relaxed feeling him unsnap my bra with extreme ease throwing it to the floor with our other clothing articles.

He kissed my collar bone pushing me back down onto my back. I made a silent moan when the heat from his mouth made contact with the nipple from my right breast, and his fingers traced circles around the other.

"Axel…" I moaned in a drunken haze, "please…it's starting to hurt badly."

He hushed me with his fingers sliding his hand down the front of my torso to undo my belt and pants. He succeeded easily switching his mouth to the other breast. He could tell I hated being teased, but he continued on anyway. He effortlessly slid his hand down my pants and traced the line my lips made with his middle finger.

"My my aren't we eager," he said feeling the entire area soaked.

"Well you're a master at foreplay…" I stuttered in a pitch as his finger ran circles around the entire area while using his other fingers to massage it with different amounts of pressure.

He continued to tease my flesh by suckling on the nipple of my left breast while tracing my side with his free hand.

"Oh gawd Axel! Ughnnn..." I said moaning loudly and arching my back upwards slightly. My head began to spin in circles like a top, and I couldn't control my moans or muscle movements.

He stopped for a brief moment helping me slide my pants off the rest of the way. He began to proceed to undo his, but I stopped him by leaning up to kiss the area right underneath his naval.

I could hear his silent moan as I slid his pants and boxers down at the same time. I helped him remove them and threw them down to the heap of clothing he had established with my clothes. Before I could do anything else, he pushed me back down onto my back pinning me to the bed by holding my shoulders down firmly. He assailed my lips venomously slightly bruising them in the process. I tried to reach up and kiss the side of his neck, but he held my shoulders down securely.

I could feel his groin against the inside of my thigh. Heat boiled from it like the heat coming from my inner vaginal walls. My nails scratched down his back as all my attempts to restrain my sexual desire failed.

Axel kissed his way down and traced the crease of my labia with his tongue. The heat scorching from his tongue felt amazing! He spread my legs as far apart as he could and slid his tongue inside me. I knew he herd the surprise in my gasp as he teased my clitoris with his tongue. He suckled and twirled like a mad man, but the sensation felt so good. I bit my lower lip as his finger slightly penetrated in and out of me.

My toes curled in as my breathing became heavier. I felt a flood of heat surge through me. It didn't take even seven minutes of his scorching tongue and finger penetration for me to reach orgasm. I moaned loudly over and over biting my lip as every muscle spazzed out of control.

"Mmm…"Axel moaned kissing his way back up my body. On his way up he spread my legs with his. He lingered over my body with him teasing my now soaked entrance with the tip of his head. "Are you ready?" he asked staring down at my dazed body.

I answered him by pulling him down into another deep kiss.

He understood my answer clearly breaking the kiss to kiss the side of my neck. At the same time he pushed into me.

I could feel the pain as he tore his way through me slowly. A few tears developed in my eyes as I dug my nails into his forearm.

"Oh gawds Rexi!" Axel shouted in a feeling of bliss.

I watched him bite his lip as he slowly pushed the rest of his way into me.

"Ughn…" He started moaning, "you're s-so tight…"

I smiled at him raking my nails down his back. He finally hit as far in as he could go and held it there to help me adjust to his huge size. I just held him close to me, his heat mixing with mine felt incredible. I could feel his labored breathing as he layed against me.

"Rexi…" he started bending low nipping at my ear, "Rexi…"

I knew what he was waiting for and I answered by tilting my pelvis upwards and by pulling his lips down onto mine harshly. He broke the kiss a few silent seconds later sliding out and then in again tightly gliding his body over mine. This time I felt utter pleasure instead of pain. Axel made me feel whole in a weird way. He bent down to kiss the side of my neck as he started to move faster and push in harder. I could feel the way he felt and started feeling my muscles tense. This wave of flutters felt different.

"Axel…" I moaned as he pounded into me faster now. Waves surged throughout my body. Warmth and tingling fallowed suite.

"Oh gawds!" Axel hollered throwing his head back while tensing his arm muscles.

I bit my lower lip hard drawing a tiny amount of blood as I widened my legs as much as possible tilting my pelvis up higher to allow for deeper penetration.

He continued to moan and clawed the sheets into his fists. His hair flared like fire as did my own. His eyes squinted shut as he sucked in air hard. I could feel his surge over me. The same fiery outline that enveloped him began to shroud over me. However, mine was mixed with a cloud of darkness and a tinge of silver. I snapped my eyes shut and sucked in a whole breath of air.

My dark flames scorched and surrounded him as his flames did the same to me. We remained in that stage for what seemed like forever. I loved every moment of it. Finally our elements receded. Axel relaxed and pulled out laying next to me trying to catch his breath. I turned over to lay on his chest to try and catch mine. He pulled me into his arms and cradled me close to him. His fingers ran up and down my back bone. I smiled relaxing and breathing warm air across his chest.

I closed my eyes with a smile on my face thinking to myself how wonderful Axel was. Suddenly the other two men appeared. Number II Xigbar, and Number VII Saix…Xigbar….I wasn't quite sure how to decipher this one out…but I would have to figure it out before I hurt them or Axel. I could tell Axel had drifted off to sleep by the element he wore so well. I fallowed suite though and together we slept.

**Note: Oh how I love to write intimate scenes. IDK where I get these ideas….maybe other peoples rated r stuff, and all of the rated xxxxxxx times infinity role playing that I have been doing with my best friend, and I also blame deviant art! Lolz. J/K Anyway I am not sure how this came out…I think it's not to slow, but not to fast…lemme know okies!**


End file.
